Coronation Street Professor Layton style
by pigpuffpickle
Summary: Layton's lost his job and is a drunk, Flora's pregnant, Luke, Clive, Anton, Don Paolo, Flora, Katia and Inspector Chelmey all have secrets. Yes, its Coronation Street- Professor Layton style!
1. Episode 1

EPISODE 1

_Layton is sitting in the pub. Katia is serving at the bar. Only 3 other people are in- Janice, Clive and Anton._

**Layton**- 'Nother one please Katia.

**Katia- **_getting a cup- _Right you are, Professor.

_Janice, Clive and Anton are talking in hushed voices, occasionally looking over at Layton._

**Janice- **I heard getting work is hard since the university fired him.

**Clive- **I know. It hard enough after he got that police record. His life has really gone down the hill since Claire was murdered.

**Anton- **Ssssshhh, he's looking over.

_Layton notices them staring at him. He walks over to them, holding a pint of beer in his hand. _

**Layton- **Whatcha talkin' 'bout?

**Clive- **What's it to yah?

**Janice- **Clive, don't.

**Layton- **No, it's quite alright, gorgeous.

**Clive- **Don't talk to mah girl like that.

**Anton- **I think you better go.

**Layton- **I don't think I will old man.

**Katia **_calling over- _Take this outside gentleman.

**Clive- **I just remembered, Layton, where's that money you owe Chelmey? Yes, we know all about it.

_Layton growls. He drops the pint and makes a leap at Clive. Clive jumps up, and flies at him. They being to fight. _

**Katia- **Hey! Don't make me call the Inspector?

**Janice- **Clive! Stop it!

_Anton hurries out. The fight stops as soon as it starts. Layton shoves Clive onto the floor. Layton growls, then leave. Clive touches his nose- he has a nose bleed. Janice helps him up._

**Janice- **Here's money for our drinks and Layton's. Sorry about that.

**Katia- **Thanks 'hun.

_At Luke and Flora's house. Flora has some news for him. They sit on the bed, holding hands._

**Flora- **Luke…I'm pregnant.

**Luke- **Aw, babe, this is brilliant.

**Flora- **Umm…yeah…

_Luke grabs Flora and starts kissing her. They start pulling each others clothes off. _

**Luke **_into Flora's ear- _At least we won't worry about getting you pregnant again, eh?

**Flora- **Yeah…

_Shoots to a view outside. Don Paolo is looking up at Luke and Flora's bedroom window. _

_Music starts._

_End of episode one._


	2. Episode 2

**EPISODE 2**

_Clive and Luke are at Clive and Janice's house. Janice is out. _

**Luke- **I don't know if I can keep a secret for long, Clive.

**Clive- **Just a little longer Luke. I promise. Until I get everything sorted.

**Luke- **Promise?

**Clive- **Promise.

_Clive pulls his face towards Luke turns away._

**Clive- **What's wrong?

**Luke- **Flora's pregnant.

**Clive- **…is it yours?

**Luke- **Dunno. I just do it so she does suspect anything.

**Clive- **Do you love her?

**Luke- **I think so…

**Clive- **As much as you love me?

**Luke- **You know that isn't true!

_Luke pulls his face towards Clive. Clive pulls his back. Luke sticks out his bottom lip. Clive laughs. They kiss._

**Clive- **Soon, Luke, soon. I promise.

_Luke nods. He leaves the house. He bumps into Janice outside the house._

**Janice- **Oh, Luke! What are you doing over?

**Luke- **Umm…watching football. You know manly things.

**Janice- **Right. Would you like to stay for dinner.

**Luke- **Nah, I should run.

_Clive appears outside. _

**Clive- **Come on! Our treat, to celebrate the baby.

**Janice- **The baby?

**Clive- **Didn't you here? Flora's pregnant!

**Janice- **Eeee! Come on Luke, bring Flora too. 7pm, I won't take no for an answer!

**Luke- **….ok…

_Janice disappears into the house. Clive winks at Luke and closes the door. Luke sighs and walks away._

_**At the garages behind the houses:  
><strong>__Chelmey is waiting, looking at his watch. Layton appears. _

**Chelmey- **Where's the money?

**Layton- **Give me more time! I just need a bit-

_Chelmey pushes Layton up against the wall._

**Chelmey- **You said you'd get me that money.

**Layton- **I know. And I will I just- ah- need more time!  
><strong>Chelmey- <strong>One week.

_He drops Layton and walks away. Layton fixes his top hat and sticks his hands in his pockets. He walks off in the other direction. _


	3. Episode 3

**EPISODE 3**

_Flora and Luke knock on Clive and Janice's door. It is 7 o'clock on the nose. Janice opens the door._

**Janice- **Flora! Congratulations! Luke was telling me all about the baby!

**Flora- **Thank you! I hope he wasn't saying horrible things about me!

**Janice- **Nonsense, come in, come in!

_Luke and Flora come in and enter the dining room. An elaborate meal is set out. Clive is already sitting down. Luke goes to sit down across from Clive. _

**Clive- **Sit here Luke! It's the best seat in the house!

_Luke raises his eyebrow, but sits down next to Clive without a word._

**Flora- **You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble Janice!

**Janice- **Don't be daft! It's not every day you find out you're going to be a parent, eh Luke?

**Luke- **Yeah, sure.

_Janice and Flora trail into the kitchen to get the drinks. Clive puts his hands in Luke's leg._

**Luke **_whispering- _What are you doing? Not here!

**Clive **_whispering- _But is so much funnier when they're here! I feel all naughty….

**Luke- **Hey, you're back.

_Clive quickly removes his hands from Luke's leg. He smiles at the girls, who are oblivious. Luke groans. _

**At the garage. **

_Don Paolo is at work in the garage, underneath the hood of a car. Dimitri Allen walks over to him._

**Dimitri- **Can you fix it?

_Don Paolo slides out from under the car. _

**Don Paolo- **Aie, but it's gonna take a while yet. Got a spare pair of wheels for yeah if you want 'um?

**Dimitri- **No, you're okay. I'll get the bus. The wife needs it to take Yula and Tony to school and stuff.

_Don Paolo nods._

**Dimitri- **Did you here Flora's pregnant?

_Don Paolo pauses. _

**Don Paolo- **Really now?

**Dimitri- **Yeah, Janice was saying. But I don't think its Luke's. He seems like a poof to me.

**Don Paolo- **Aye.

_Dimitri says goodbye, and walks off. Don Paolo sighs and looks about before sliding back under the car._

**PUB  
><strong>

_Katia and Emmy are behind the bar. Jean and Inspector Chelmey are sitting at a table. Dahlia and Baron, Flora's father, are sitting at a table. Last but not least, Clark and Brenda, Luke's parents are sitting at another table._

**Clark- **That Layton is a disgrace. He's a drunk and he should stay away from here.

**Brenda- **Don't be like that, Clark. He's had a hard life. His girlfriend was murdered, they can't find the killer, he lost his job, he got arrested for stealing money from Clive to give to Chelmey. He has always been kind to Luke, you must remember that.

**Clark- **Suppose so. And speaking of Luke, I don't like that Flora he hangs about with.

**Brenda- **Flora's his girlfriend.

**Clark- **Even so, she seems kind-of two faced.

**Brenda- **You're so negative. Luke's happy. We can't argue with that. Though you seem to anyway.

_Katia and Emmy are talking. _

**Katia- **Not very busy is it?

**Emmy- **No.

_Emmy sighs._

**Katia- **Still upset about Layton?

**Emmy- **You could say that. He used to be such a gentleman….

**Katia- **….sad you ended it?

_Emmy shakes her head._

**Emmy- **Nah. I wanted to get out while I still had mah good looks.

_Katia laughs. Emmy throws a tea towel at her, laughing too._

**LUKE'S HOUSE**

_Layton is standing outside Luke's house. He knocks. There is no answer. He opens the letter box._

**Layton: **Heeellllooooo?

_Layton is clearly drunk._

**Layton: **Luuukkke? Where are yooouuu hidinggg?

_There is no answer. Layton goes around the back of the house, and pulls out a key which he stole from Flora. _

_He unlocks the back door and tip-toes in. _

**Layton: **Flukey-kins? Uncle Layton is heeerrreee!

_Layton stumbles upstairs, cursing as he trips over a stair. He stumbles into Luke and Flora's bedroom. A picture hangs on the door. Layton tears it off the wall to reveil a grey safe._

_He fumbles with the lock on it, pressing his ear against the safe. After a while he cursed._

**Layton: **A bloody puzzle….gotta do every ones math work to get something I bloody want…

_Even so, he solves the number puzzle with ease. Upon opening the safe he see bundles of notes. £10s, £50s, even £200s._

_Layton starts to sing as he grabs some money and sticks it in his briefcase. _

**Layton: **Build me up….fluttercup baby now…da da da

_He is about to replace the picture when he hears a voice at the door._

_He turns around. Its Luke._

**Luke- **And what are you doing here Professor?


	4. Episode 4

**EPISODE 4**

_Katia is serving at the bar. Emmy is in the back room, smoking. Anton and Don Paolo are talking over a pint. Inspector Chelmey and Dimitri Allen are sitting at another table. It was another quiet night. _

**Don Paolo- **w_hispering- _Who do you think murdered Claire?

**Anton- **_whispering- _Umm…I really don't know….was she definitely murdered?

_Anton shifts uncomfortably. Don Paolo notices, and raises an eyebrow._

**Don Paolo- **_whispering- _I mean, we're all a suspect. It could be anyone of us. It could have even been one of Dimitri's kids. Why, the guilty one could even be sitting right-next-to-us.

_Anton beings to sweat. He gets up and leaves. Don Paolo protests._

**Don Paolo- **But you only just got here! Sit, have a pint!

**Anton- **Really, I must go.

**Don Paolo- **I'm sure that that tacky newsagents of yours can wait for a little while. Sit.

_Anton sits down nervously. Don Paolo smiles._

**LUKE'S HOUSE  
><strong>_The Professor is standing there, holding the briefcase full of money. Luke is blocking the doorway._

**Luke- **Where do you think you're going?

**Layton- **_slurred- _Luke mah boi! Remember-_gulp-_the good old days? Eh? Remember? Don't be a drag Luke, gee us a long of some money, eh? For old times' sake?

**Luke- **You need help-

_He is cut off shortly. The Professor drops the briefcase and is sick on the floor. Luke kicks the briefcase under his bed and helps the Professor up._

**Luke- **You need help. I am taking you to hospital.

_The Professor is crying ((sort of))._

**Layton- **Luke….

**Luke- **I am taking you to hospital. Now. Move.

**End of Episode 4**

**A/N: Please review, if I need to make changes, or if you like it. Suggest plot twists, or things you want to see happening- I would be honoured!**

**PS: Tim won Master Chef! *people who haven't watched it yet* DIE!**


	5. Episode 5

**A/N: For weird, unknown government reason, Lando had mysteriously returned from the dead to be a bitch and date Emmy. **

**EPISODE 5**

_At Emmy and Lando are at Lando's house, talking in his bedroom._

**Emmy- **Do you want to see a film? I heard "Your highness" is meant to be really good.

**Lando- **Nah.

**Emmy- **Want to go out for dinner?

**Lando- **_sighs- _No, Emmy.

**Emmy- **Wanna go ice-skating? Or we could go for a walk? Or we could just-

**Lando- **_shouting- _God Sake woman! Do you ever shut up?

**Emmy- **What's wrong with you Lando? You've been so mean lately.

**Lando- **Hmph.

_Emmy goes and sits really close to Lando. She wraps her leg around him and whispers into his ear._

**Emmy- **We could just stay at home….

_Lando pushes her away. She sighs and sits with a huff._

**Emmy- **What is wrong with you?

**Lando- **Nothing….I'm expecting somebody. Somebody who wants to meet you.

**Emmy- **Who?

**Lando- **Just somebody. But you can't be dressed like that. Try to where….how to say this.

_Lando waves his hand about._

**Lando- **Try to where a little less.

**Emmy- **What?

**Lando- **You know, a little more seductive.

**Emmy- **What? Lando, I don't know what you have in mind, but I don't like it.

_The bell rings. Lando gets up to answer it. He smiles._

**Lando- **He's so looking forward to seeing you….

**Emmy- **…

_Lando disappears. He returns a few minutes later with a man._

**Mystery Man- **Hmm…your right. She's very pretty.

_The man goes over and touches her cheek. Emmy pulls away._

**Emmy- **Lando…what's going on.

**Lando- **Nothing dear….just lay back and relax.

**Emmy- **Lando….what's happening?

**DON PAOLOS HOUSE.**

_Flora and Don Paolo are in Don Paolo's house. She is standing next to the window._

**Flora- **I can't stay for long.

_Don Paolo takes her hand._

**Don Paolo- **Then let's make it fun.

_She pulls her hand back and walks away, crossing her arms._

**Flora- **I'm pregnant.

**Don Paolo- **….I know…

**Flora- **Its-its yours…

**Don Paolo- **I thought so…..

_Flora doesn't reply._

**Don Paolo- **How long have you been pregnant?

**Flora- **…a while….

**Don Paolo- **Do you know what its gonna be?

**Flora- **a-a-a boy….

**Don Paolo- **Does Luke know it is mine?

**Flora- **No and he never will! I hate you.

_Flora storms out._

**Don Paolo- **Flora wait….ah damn it….woman these days.


	6. Episode 6

EPISODE 6

_Inspector Chelmey is in the pub with an unknown man. They are sitting in the furthest away corner, heads down, talking quietly._

**Unknown man: **So, Bruce, how about it?

**Chelmey: **Tempting...tempting...

_Katia walks over._

**Katia- **'Nother drink, Chelmey?

_Chelmey shakes his head. Katia walks off._

**Unknown man: **Chelmey?

**Chelmey: **Just a nick-name I got stuck with when I moved here.

**Unknown man: **...right. Well, it's a once in a lifetime offer.

**Chelmey: **One week. Come back in a week and I will have my answer.

**Unknown man: **Right. One week.

_They stand up, shake hands and the unknown man leaves. At the other side of the pub, Clive and Janice are talking. _

**Janice- **Clive, what have you done to Luke?

**Clive- **What are you talking about?

**Janice- **He seems...I dunno, kinda nervous around you. I can sense it.

_Clive sips the top of his beer. He shakes his head._

**Clive- **Must be cause of the baby or somethin'.

_Janice nods. _

**Janice- **Go and talk to him. He needs a friend.

_Clive nods. He leaves the pub and trails up to Luke's house. He smacks the door wildly. Luke opens it._

**Luke- **Hello...oh. Clive.

**Clive- **Might I come in?

_Luke opens the door wider, letting Clive come in._

**Clive- **Am I not even getting a hug? Fine then. Anyway, Where's Flora?

**Luke- **In hospital.

**Clive- **Why?

**Luke- **Well, we came home and Layton had broken in, and opened our safe. He was stealing money when I walked in on him. He was very drunk. Threw up all over the floor. I was going to take him to hospital, but Flora had another baby scan, so she just took him.

**Clive- **Hmm and you didn't go with her to the scan?

_Luke shrugs. _

**Luke- **Told her I wasn't well. It's going to be a boy though.

**Clive- **Right...you going to press charges against Layton?

_Luke shrugs again, walking into the living room._

**Luke- **Nah. He just needs help. He's a wreck.

**Clive- **Miss the good old days?

**Luke- **Suppose so...Big Luke.

_They laugh. _

**Clive- **So...nobody's home.

**Luke- **Just us.

_They draw closer to each other, and begin to kiss. _

**Luke- **Why did you even come over?

**Clive- **You didn't want to see me?

_Clive acts shocked._

**Luke- **No, it's just I thought you were coming to tell me something.

**Clive- **Just wanted to confirm we're still going through with it.

**Luke- **Well...yeah!

_Someone knocks on the door._

**Clive- **Aren't you going to answer it?

**Luke- **Nah.

_Luke draws closer to Clive. They begin to kiss again. Dimitri walks in. He gasps._

**Dimitri- **What's going on?

_Clive and Luke break away. Luke looks at his feet._

**Clive- **This isn't how it looks...

**Dimitri- **I know what it looked like. Explain.

**Luke- **We were going to tell you all, when we were ready.

_Dimitri explodes._

**Dimitri- **When, Luke, when? You're going to be a dad! Is that soon enough?

**Clive- **Chill!

**Dimitri- **Those poor girls! You have 2 weeks to tell them before I do.

_He walks out._

**Clive- **How'd he get in anyway?


	7. Episode 7

**Episode 7**

_Yula is with her friends, smoking behind some garages. Tony walks over._

**Tony- **Yula, what are you doing?

**Yula- **Is that a trick question?

_Yula and her 4 friends begin to laugh._

**Tony- **Your smoking?

**One of the friends- **He's so observant.

_They laugh. _

**Second friend- **Whatcha doing here, wee man?

**Tony- **Going to school...shouldn't you?

**Yula- **Do we look like we're going to school?

**Tony- **You're not going?

**Third friend- **It's called dogging it little dude!

**Tony- **I'm not little!

**Fourth friend- **He's so cute.

_She ruffles his hair. Tony steps back._

**Tony- **Who are you anyway?

**Yula- **Maddie, Wizzie, Lulu and Sam.

**Tony- **I haven't seen you at school.

**Wizzie- **That's cause we never go.

**Tony- **Where do you live?  
><strong>Lulu- <strong>Nosy little bugger. We live over there.

**Tony- **In the council houses?

**Sam- **Well, nah!

**Yula- **Now run along, Tony, go to school.

**Tony- **I am telling dad.

**Yula- **You'll do nothing of the sort.

**Tony- **Yes I will. You can't stop me.

_Yula pauses, then presses her cigarette against his arm. He howls in pain. And starts crying._

**Yula- **Now, are you telling dad?

_Tony shakes his head._

**Yula – **Thought so. Now run along then.

_Tony runs away as Wizzie, Sam, Lulu, Maddie and Yula laugh. _

**FLORA AND LUKE'S HOUSE**

_Flora and Luke are sitting on the couch, watching TV. Flora's stomach is bulging. _

**Luke- **Flora...I have something to tell you.

**Flora- **Um, what is it, darling?

**Luke- **It's just...well...I don't know how to say this...but..

**Flora- **What is wrong?

_Luke pauses._

**Flora- **Luke?

**Luke- **Well...it's just...I am ...so excited to be a dad!

**Flora- **Aww Luke.


	8. Episode 8

**EPISODE 8**

_Everyone, including Layton, is in the pub. Clive and Luke's two weeks are up. They leave the pub, and talk outside._

**Clive- **Are you still going through with this?

**Luke-** I don't know.

**Clive- **What do you mean?

**Luke- **I have a son on the way Clive. MY son. I can't just leave him! And I love Flora!  
><strong>Clive- <strong>As much as you love me.

**Luke- **You know I love you, but-

**Clive- **But what?  
><strong>Luke- <strong>I can't just walk away from my son! And it would break Flora's heart.

_Clive sighs, and walks back into the pub. Luke growls, and kicks the wall, before trailing back into the pub. When they walk in, the whole pub goes silent, and they stare at them._

**Dimitri-**Speak of the devil! What were you doing outside then?

**Clive- **What? Nothing, just talking.

**Anton- **Yeah right!

**Luke- **What's going on?

**Dimitri- **I told you your two weeks where up. Now everyone knows.

**Luke- **Flora...

**Flora- **You-you-you why didn't you tell me?

**Luke- **Because, well, I would. I love you-

**Flora- **No you don't ! You love...him!  
><em>Flora bursts into tears, and storms out the pub. Janice walks up to Clive, and slaps him. <em>

**Clive- **What was that for?

**Janice- **How long? How long Clive.

_Clive doesn't answer. She leaves the pub as well._

**Don Paolo- **Disgusting.

_People start whispering, and shaking their heads._

**Clive- **Shit.

_Clive looks about. Then knocks one of the table's over, then leaves, slamming the door so hard the glass cracks._

**Luke- ***sighs*

_Luke leaves._

**Layton- **Some bodies in trouble.

**Dimitri- **Shit Layton.


	9. Its TIME to possibly win a lego batman!

**Now it is time FOR you, yes you, not me and not the hobo in your back yard. But YOU.**

**Let us recall what has happened so far:**

**Layton is a drunk and gets in a fight with Clive.**

**Flora is pregnant, but it is Don Paolo's baby.**

**Yula and her friends and bulling Tony.**

**Inspector Chelmey is meeting up with a mysterious man and is using a different name when talking to him.**

**Clive and Luke are gay. **

**Dimitri's car broke down ((NO!))**

**Claire was murdered, and Don Paolo seems to be hinting that Anton did it.**

**Dimitri told everyone that Clive and Luke are gay.**

**This is a number 9.**

**Now, we need something big to happen. Something like a big disaster. **

**Something huge.**

**Something fierce.**

**Something that kills.**

**NOT ME!  
><strong>

**Give me ideas and yours could be used. **

**Seriously.**

**But you won't win anything.**

**Crap, right.**

**Well, I might throw in a Lego Batman just for fun.**

**But I probably won't.**

***BOO***


	10. Episode 9

**A/N: Just so you all know, I am still looking for ideas for da BIG INCIDENT THINGY!**

EPISODE 9

_Inspector Chelmey and the unknown man are at Chelmey's house. _

**Unknown man- **Well?

**Chelmey- **…sure why not?

**Unknown man- **Great. Well, I have some papers here. I'll just go over the case again.

_The man produces some papers from his briefcase. Chelmey takes them. _

**Chelmey- **So, the case?

**Unknown man- **We have reason to believe that Katia, the girl that works in your local pub is claiming disabled benefits.

**Chelmey- **Right.

**Unknown man- **And we would like you to get into her house, look at her bills and such, take pictures, give us evidence to prosecute her.

**Chelmey- **Right…

_At the car workshop. Don Paolo working on Dimitri's car. He opens up the engine, and pours something into it. Upon looking closer at it, it seems to some explosive liquid. He quickly puts it away, and shuts the bonnet of the car to revel Dimitri staring at him. He gasps in fright._

**Dimitri- **How's the car?

**Don Paolo- **It's good to go. Nearly, just need to put some finishing touches to it and it will be ready for tomorrow.

_Dimitri nods, and walks off. Don Paolo sighs with relief, and opens up the bonnet again. _


	11. Episode 10

EPISODE 10

_Luke is standing outside Flora's house. He is in the garden and she is hanging out of the window, they are both screaming. As few people are watching._

**Flora- **YOU'RE NEVER COMING BACK HERE! GO AND LIVE WITH YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND.

**Luke- **BUT FLORA, I STILL LOVE YOU!

**Flora- **NO YOU DON'T! JUST LEAVE.

**Luke (sighing)- **JUST LET ME GET MY STUFF THEN!

_Flora disappears for a few minutes. She returns her arms full of clothes. She throws them out the window, into the garden at Luke's feet._

**Flora- **SAVE YOURSELF THE TROUBLE!

_She leaves. Luke grumbles under his breath, and turns to the people who were watching._

**Luke- **Well? What the hell are you looking at?

_The people scatter. As Luke gathers his clothes, he hears a voice behind him._

**Layton- **Did she kick you out then? Miserable bitch.

_Luke smells alcohol. He steps back a bit._

**Luke- **Layton...

_Clive appears behind Layton._

**Clive- **Take a hike Layton.

_He pushes Layton out the garden. Layton swears, and stumbles off. _

**Clive- **Need a hand?

**Luke- **That would be great.

_As they pick up clothes, Luke stares at Clive._

**Luke- **We're going to need to move to the flat quicker than I expected.

**Clive- **That's why I came over. The cars over there, just stick your stuff in the boot and we can head off.

**Luke- **I wish this wasn't happening.

**Clive- **I know.

_He gives him a comforting smile as they walk over to the car, stick the stuff in the boot and get in the car. They drive off. _

_Don Paolo watches as Dimitri comes into the garage._

**Dimitri- **How is the car?

**Don Paolo- **Good to go.

**Dimitri- **Finally! Thanks.

_He pays for the repairs, and jumps into the car. Don Paolo watches as he drives off.  
><em>

_Flora makes sure Luke and Clive are gone, then leaves the house and runs up to Janice's. She doesn't knock, but just bursts into the house._

**Flora- **Janice?

_Janice appears. Her face is red as if she had been crying._

**Janice- **He said he loved me...

**Flora- **Their not worth it. Come on. Lets have a girls night out. Let's forget.

**Janice- **I don't know...

_Flora grabs her hand and drags her out the house. _

**Flora- **Come on! It'll be fun.

**Janice- **Okay...I'll drive.

_They drive off._

_Layton stumbles into the car, grumbling about something. He drives unsteadily, clearly over the limit. _

**Layton- **Damn pigeons.


	12. Episode 11

EPISODE 11

_Luke and Clive are driving down a road, talking. _

**Luke- **You do realise I will need to go back and see my son.

**Clive- **Why?

**Luke- **He's my son. I want to see him.

**Clive- **We are not going back there.

**Luke- **Why?  
><strong>Clive- <strong>Did you see the looks they were giving us? The think we're queers.

**Luke- **…we are.

**Clive- **Well, anyway, it's a nice day to be eloping, isn't it.

**Luke- **Stop changing the subject.

**Clive- **I'm doing nothing of the sort.

_They laugh as they drive off. _

**FLORA AND JANICE'S CAR**

**Flora- **So whatcha wanna do first? We could get our nails done, go shopping, get stuff for the baby. Oh, yeah, I have been thinking of names for him. I like Adam, or Andy or Adrian. You know, something beginning with A.

**Janice- **Shouldn't Luke name him too? It's his baby.

**Flora- **Janice, you're my friend right?  
><strong>Janice- <strong>Always.

**Flora- **Can I tell you a secret?  
><strong>Janice- <strong>What?

**Flora- **It isn't his baby.

**Janice- **What? Who's baby is it's?

**Flora- **I've said enough already.

**Janice- **No, you have to tell me.

_Flora screams suddenly. Janice jumps, and swerves. She regains control of the car._

**Flora- **Ohmigod…

**Janice- **Are you ok?

**Flora- ** I think my waters just broke…

LAYTONS CAR

_Layton speeds down the road, drunk and speeding._

**Layton- **all we hear is…radio…da da…dad da da da da…shit. Forgot the words.

_He drives faster down the road._

DIMTIRI'S CAR

_Dimitri is driving down the road, his eyes closed, head banging to some music. He doesn't notice the drunk Layton behind him, Luke and Clive arguing driving towards him, and Flora in labour, and Janice freaking out and screaming coming in from the side._

_Nobody notices the other drivers and they get closer and closer to each other._

_There is a huge crash._

**EVERYONE- **!

**Layton- **Damn pigeons!


	13. Episode 12

EPISODE 12

_Emmy is in her house, crying. Some of Lando's friends have just left. This is the third time they have come over this month. Emmy is grabbing her clothes and throwing them into her suitcase. She opens her drawers and throws some books in. Lando appears at the door._

**Lando- **Where do you think you're going?

**Emmy- **I'm leaving.

**Lando- **Why?

**Emmy- **I won't let you walk over me like this.

**Lando- **Quite literally.

_Emmy ignores him. She grabs her suitcase, and pulls it towards the door._

**Emmy- **I am also going to the police.

_Lando blocks the door._

**Lando- **And why would we want to do that?  
><strong>Emmy- <strong>Move Lando.

_Lando grabs her hand. She screams._

**Lando- **You're not leaving me.

**Emmy- **Let go of me!

_Lando pulls her arm. He then shoves her towards the bed. She falls backward and hits her head of the end of the bed. She gets knocked out._

**Lando- **Crap.

_Lando picks her up, and walks out of the room. He heads down to the basement. When he reaches the bottom, he throws her down. _

**Lando- **Stupid woman.

_He walks out the basement, and locks the door behind him. He then drags a cabinet in front of the door and walks away. _

**A/N: Ahhh. The old lock in the basement trick. Works every time. Anyway, sorry this is a small chapter. I wrote it because someone, mentioning no names *coughs* ProfessorLaytonLOVAH *coughs*, asked me too write a bit about her cause we hadn't heard from her. Thanks BTW, cause now we got another tale of woe to add! **

**Love yah all ((especially YOU!)**


	14. Chapter 13

EPISODE 13

_In hospital. Luke in on a bed, unconscious, with a heavy bandage wrapped around his head. He had a mask strapped to his mouth, helping him breath, and he had stiches running across his cheek. Clive sits, head in his hands, next to him. He is covered in simple bruises, and has a bandage on his hand, but seems to be ok. _

**Clive- **Luke, I'm so sorry, this was all my fault.

_He sits there. A Doctor walks in._

**Doctor- **I'm sorry Clive. It's bad news.

**Clive- **What?

**Doctor- **Luke's in a coma.

DIMITRI'S ROOM

_Yula and Tony sit at their end of their dad's bed. Dimitri has two legs in a cast._

**Yula- **Are you going to be ok, daddy?

**Dimitri- **I'll be fine dear. You look after Tony, ok?

_Yula pulls Tony close to her. A look of horror spreads over Tony's face. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a pocket knife pocking out her pocket._

**Yula- **Always, daddy.

IN PRISON.

_It's visiting hours. Don Paolo is seeing Layton._

**Layton- **Whatcha want?  
><strong>Don Paolo- <strong>I'm here to tell you something.

**Layton- **Hurry up then.

**Don Paolo- **Anton murdered Claire.

_A sudden look of anger crosses over Layton's face. He jumps up, and knocks over a table. Don Paolo smile's._

**Don Paolo- **Just what I thought.

IN LANDO'S BASEMENT

_Emmy is rummaging about, looking for something. She finds its, and smiles. Lando walks in._

**Lando- **Hello, Emmy.

**Emmy- **Hello Lando.

_Emmy suddenly swings the baseball bat over Lando's head. He falls with a sicken thud to the ground, blood around his head. Emmy smiles evilly._

IN FLORA'S HOSPITAL ROOM

_Flora is sitting there, crying. A Doctor walks in._

**Flora- **How is my baby?  
><strong>Doctor- <strong>I'm very sorry to say this, but you're babies died.

**Flora- **Babies?

**Doctor- **You had twins, but they both died. I'm sorry.

_End of episode._

**A/N: you're probably wondering why it was so dramatic. Well, this is the LAST. EVER. EPISODE!**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Don't hate me **


End file.
